It is, however, a disadvantage with the known current distribution buses that they are produced as stamped sheet metal bending members, since their manufacture is very complex and/or expensive and the corresponding stamping tools have to be converted or replaced even with slight changes to the size and/or shape of the stamped current distribution buses. Furthermore, unwanted material waste arises due to the stamping.
It is furthermore disadvantageous that a lot of space is required in the available harness space of the motor vehicle for the connection of electrical leads to the current distribution bus when open crimp barrels are used. This also makes the fitting of the current distribution bus in the motor vehicle more difficult.